Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (機動戦士ガンダ� UC(ユニコーン), Kidō Senshi Gandamu Yunikōn?) is a light novel and OVA that takes place within the popular Universal Century timeline. The novels are written by popular Japanese author Harutoshi Fukui, with character and mechanical designs provided by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko and Hajime Katoki, respectively, and music by Hiroyuki Sawano. Setting The novel begins in UC 0001, at the very beginning of human space colonization, with the Laplace Incident, a major event that influences the course of human history forever. The main story takes place in UC 0096, three years after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and seventeen years after the One Year War. Organizations Earth Federation *Londo Bell *ECOAS Earth Federation Space Forces Special Task Group. A newly put together group that is in charge of hunting down the Neo Zeon remnants. Known as the Manhunter unit. Neo-Zeon *"The Sleeves" This is the name of the Neo Zeon remnants are known as. After the second Neo Zeon movement, the remaining Neo Zeon troops are gathered by Full Frontal at the ruins of a resource asteroid. Vist Foundation The Vist Foundation manipulates the Earth Federation and Anaheim Electronics from behind the scenes. Hoping to create a new world, the Foundation attempts to hand over a certain secret to the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves. This will mean the opening of Laplaces Box, which holds a great secret tied to the origins of the Universal Century. Anaheim Electronics Anaheim Electronics is a fictional civilian manufacturing company originally produced a wide range of technological applications from consumer electronics to battleships and even space colonies. Bow Anaheim Electronics creating advanced mobile weapons for any faction that would be willing to pay, then selling the same technology to the former's enemy. Characters Civilian *Banagher Links - A boy who is a student at Anaheim Industry Technical School in the colony "Industrial 7". *Audrey Burne - A girl from a noble family, whose life changes after she meets Banagher. *Takuya Irei - Another student of Anaheim Industry Technical School and also Banagher's roommate. *Micott Bartsch - A girl who commutes to a high school adjacent the Anaheim Industry Technical School. Vist Foundation *Cardeas Vist - Grandchild of Syam Vist, second generation head of the Vist family. *Gael Chan - He is Cardeas's secretary and bodyguard *Syam Vist - He came into possession of a strange object called "Laplace" and through underworld connections he married into the Vist family and became the head of the influential Vist Foundation. *Martha Vist Carbine - Cardeas' younger sister. She married into the Carbine family which established Anaheim Electronics. Anaheim Electronics *Alberto Vist - A staff of Anaheim Electronics who board the Nahal Argama to stop the opening of the "Laplace's box". *Aaron Terzieff - An Anaheim Electronics engineer who participated in the RX-0 development project as part of the armor materials division. Neo-Zeon/"The Sleeves" *Full Frontal - The mysterious leader of the Neo Zeon remnant forces who is described as the "2nd coming of Char". *Suberoa Zinnerman - Captain of "Garancieres". *Marida Cruz - A female pilot of the MS "Kshatriya" on board the Garancieres. *Angelo Sauper - A MS pilot of "The Sleeves" and team leader of the Frontal bodyguards *Flaste Schole - He is a crew member of the freighter Garencieres. *Gilboa Sant - He is a pilot of the Geara Zulu. *Hill Dawson - Captain of the Rewloola-class. Earth Federation *Riddhe Marcenas - MS pilot of Earth Federation's Londo Bell team. *Ronan Marcenas - Riddhe's father, an important member of the Earth Federation Central Council. *Ricardo Marcenas - Supported by the liberal group, he became the first prime minister of the Federal Government. *Otto Midas - The captain of the Londo Bell ship "Nahel Argama". *Liam Borrinea - A female officer and second in command. *Daguza Mackle - The commander of ECOAS. *Mihiro Oiwakken - A newly appointed female officer onboard the Nahel Argama. *Hasan - A military physician assigned to the assault landing ship Nahel Argama. *Conroy Haagensen - The second in command of the ECOAS 920 special forces team. Plot "Day of the Unicorn" The Neo Zeon remnant group, "The Sleeves", travels to Side 4's Industrial 7 colony, so that its captain, Zinnerman, can meet with the Vist Foundation leader, Cardeas Vist, to receive a "key" to something known as "LaPlace's Box", which is said to be capable of either restoring the future, or destroying the world. Audrey Burns seeks to meet Vist first and convince him not to turn over LaPlace's Box, believing the Sleeves will use it to start another war. Along the way, she is rescued by sixteen year old student Banagher Links, who agrees to take her to meet Vist. Meanwhile, a battle breaks out between the Federation's Londo Bell task force and the Sleeves. As the collateral damage rises, the colony is evacuated. Amidst the chaos, Banagher discovers the fatally wounded Cardeas Vist in the cockpit of the Unicorn Gundam. Before his death, Vist entrusts the Gundam to Banagher, who realizes that Vist was his father. Banagher then launches in the Unicorn Gundam and confronts the Sleeves' elite pilot Marida Cruz, who is piloting the NZ-666 Kshatriya. "The Second Coming of Char" The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, now in Destroy Mode, overpowers the Kshatriya and Marida is ordered to retreat. The Unicorn Gundam transforms back to its original form, with Banagher unconscious inside, and is picked up by the Londo Bell ship, Nahel Argama. Daguza Mackle, commander of an ECOAS unit on the ship, is told by one of the engineers that the Gundam, when transformed, responds to the pilots thoughts, but the system can only be engaged for 5 minutes because of the stress of the system on the pilot. The Nahel Argama encounters an abandoned ship in a debris field and destroy it, inadvertantly alerting the Sleeves to their location, who forward it to their commander's ship, the Rewloola-class battleship. Banagher wakes up and is questioned by Mackle about how he came to possess the Unicorn Gundam but is interrupted the Sleeves attacking. As a single red mobile suit attacks the ship, Audrey pleads with Banagher to escape while she destroys the Gundam, but Banagher refuses since she won't explain why she has to. Mackle arrives and tells Audrey that "he knows who she is" and orders her to come with him, which she does willingly. The pilot of the red mobile suit is revealed to be a masked man by the name of "Full Frontal", the leader of the Neo Zeon forces and described as "The Second Coming of Char Aznable". After destroying several Londo Bell mobile suits, the battle is halted when Mackle announces to Full Frontal that they have Audrey hostage on the ship, revealed to be Mineva Lao Zabi, the last surviving member of the Zabi family and Princess of the Principality of Zeon. Mackle demands safe passage for the ship, but Frontal refuses since Zeon cannot confirm Audrey's true identity as Mineva, and instead orders them to turn over everything relating to the Laplace's Box, including the Gundam, which is supposedly the key to the Laplace's Box, or be destroyed in 3 minutes. Mackle initially suspects he is bluffing but Audrey reminds him that if the pilot is Char Aznable, then the Zabi family killed his family and he wouldn't care about her life. Banagher then comes on the bridge and tries to get Audrey to leave to no avail. Mackle tells Banagher that the situation is for adults, but Banagher rebuffs him by asking why so many people have to die over a single box. Mackle explains that Laplace's Box may hold the power to topple the Earth Federation. After negotiations break down, Banagher enters the Gundam and, with aid from the federation pilot Riddhe Marcenas, engages Frontal in a battle to try and give the ship time enough to escape. While it goes back and forth, Riddhe's machine gets diabled and, with help from Marida, Frontal defeats and captures Banagher, taking him to the nearby colony Palau. Inside the Unicorn Gundam, the monitors turn blue and a La+ symbol is seen. While at the colony, Banagher and Frontal discuss both the Gundam and the history of oppression. Banagher tells Frontal the same story that the told Mackle, and Frontal believes that the only reason Cardeas Vist would renege on the original agreement is if Banagher was related to Cardeas. Frontal's second in command, Angelo Sauper, roughs up Banagher while Frontal is polite, offering multiple times to shake the boy's hand and even takes off his mask at Banagher's request, revealing his face to be exactly like that of Char's. Banagher tells Frontal that killing people is unjustified, but Angelo calls him a hypocrite because Banagher killed Ensign Sergei in the battle. Banagher realizes that he accidentally killed someone during his battle with Frontal and feels guilty over it. Frontal calls back Zinnerman and Cruz to take Banagher away. Before leaving, Banagher asks if Frontal truly is Char Aznable.Frontal tells him that he is a vessel, and will become whatever the people of Zeon need him to be. Meanwhille, the Nahel Argama receives new Jegans, Lotos, and the transformable Delta Plus to be piloted by Riddhe. Londo Bell joins two ECOAS teams together as they determine that the Unicorn Gundam is being held at Palau, a civilian asteroid colony belonging to Side 6. Alberto Vist tries to run the meeting, but the bickering of the officers makes Capt. Midas leave the meeting. He runs into Liam and Daguza, the latter wanting to treat the operation as a hostage rescue mission, as he feels that they owe Banagher. In the mansion, Frontal believes that they will need to evacuate Palau due to the Federation's movements. Londo Bell prepares to mount an assault on Palau to regain the Gundam while Mackle and the crew of the Nahel Argama come up with a plan to rescue Banagher as well. Riddhe, having had an earlier converation with Audrey, knocks out her guard, gives her a space suit and tells her that he is taking her to Earth. After discussing the nature of battle and war with Marida, who is placed in charge of watching over Banagher, a crew member from Nahel Argama disguised as a bum bumps into Banagher and passes him a map and a transmitter, telling him to get to the 14th Space Gate or risk being killed in the upcoming battle. Banagher laments over how the colony will become a battlefield soon. "Specter of Laplace" Mechanics Civilians *TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *D-50C Loto *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RAS-96 Ankusha *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89D Jegan *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGM-96X Jesta **RGM-96X Jesta Cannon *RGZ-95 ReZEL ** RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type *RMS-106 Hizack *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" Support Units *Nahel Argama *Clop class *Columbus class *Dogosse Gier class (General Revil) *Irish class battleship *Salamis class space patrol cruiser Neo-Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMA-X7 Shamblo *AMS-119 Geara Doga *AMS-129 Geara Zulu **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Unit) *AMS-129M Zee Zulu *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-101K Galluss-K *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-09G Dowadge *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" *RMS-192M Zaku Mariner *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu Support Units *Garencieres *Mad Angler class *Musaka class *Rewloola-class battleship Vist Foundation *ARX-014 Silver Bullet *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Gallery Image:51YTNMy4XuL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|thumb|Day of The Unicorn Blu-Ray Cover Image:Msg-uc-1.jpg|DAY OF THE UNICORN (Volume.01) Image:Msg-uc-2.jpg|DAY OF THE UNICORN (Volume.02) Image:Unicorn-vol-5.jpg|THE SPECTER OF LAPLACE (Volume.05) Image:Unicorn-vol-6.jpg|IN THE DEPTHS OF A GRAVITY WELL (Volume.06) References File:Gundam-unicover-ova-1.jpg| File:Gundam-unicover-ova-2.jpg| File:Gundam-unicover-ova-3.jpg| See also Preceded by: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Followed by (in time line): Mobile Suit Gundam F91 External Links *Gundam Unicorn official site *Gundam Unicorn on MAHQ Category:Universal Century Category:Series